The Truth About Them
by HoneyLynx
Summary: ...As known by Warrick and Greg. Set in the Season 6 Finale. Warning: CS slash angst in response to GSR


**The Truth About Them**

**What shocked Mr. Sanders?**

The moment when Brass opened his eyes was the moment when I remembered to breathe again. We had all been walking on a tight rope ever since we got a call from Warrick that Brass was shot and in a critical condition. We were expected to work and carry on investigations as if nothing had happened. Grissom was determined, adamant even, that we concentrate hard on the cases. I do understand why, though. It was his way to keep our minds occupied away from the fear, anxiety and the plethora of negative possibilities.

"Hello Greggo!" Sara greeted as she walked into the locker.

I turn to see her smile. I smile back.

"Brass is back." I mutter stupidly. None of us had done much talking; so gripped by emotion were we.

"Brass in that room… so vulnerable." She gave a painful shrug. "I'm just shocked his daughter didn't hang around. She didn't even want to see her father."

"I talked to Sofia. She told me Ellie was inquiring about her father's pension. Apparently, she was hoping to inherit it." I clench my jaw at the thought.

"What a bitch!" Sara cursed.

"Well, at least Brass has a pretty daughter." I try to joke. The girl was actually quite a beauty and a far cry from the junkie I saw several years back. Sara just gave me an incredulous look.

"Hey, by the way, what's with all the roses in your office?" The gossip-monger in me was turned to full drive. "There's something you need to tell me, Sar?"

"Those are from Grissom." Sara opened her locker door and ducked her head in.

"Grissom?" I couldn't keep the surprise from pouring out. "Our Grissom?"

"How many more do you know, Greg?" She retorted. She shoved something in her locker.

"Well…" I scratched my hair. "Why?"

"He…" She paused. Her fingers held the still open door and she appeared to be debating whether to tell me or not. "Grissom has… umm… asked me out."

"Didn't you guys go out like last week?" I frown.

"Yeah, but this is more… I think." Sara sighed. "He's booked us a room at the Bellagio."

I think if anyone would have dropped even a strand of hair at that moment, the noise would be heard. I didn't know my jaws were hanging down until Sara walked up to me and lifted them up with her index finger.

"So… you and Grissom… Grissom and you… huh!" I murmured in shock.

"Yeah. This is what I wanted, right?" She appeared to ask no one in particular.

"But I thought you are over him." I pointed out.

"No, I'm over chasing after people who are either not emotionally available or who don't feel the same way about me." Her lips thinned. "Besides, Grissom knows me from San Francisco. We've been friends for a long time. He looks like a guy who'll care and not dump me for a pretty bimbo."

"But those reasons are not good enough!" I protested.

"I liked Grissom. I probably still do. I can sense he's always liked me. And now, we get a chance, Greg. I don't see any problem." She puts on the hugest, convincing smile possible and walks out.

"And what about Catherine?" I ask the empty locker room.

**Mr. Brown and friendship**

I walk into her office and see her sitting in her chair, staring into space. She doesn't have any particular expression on her face. She just looks… tired.

"Hey Cath?"

She turns towards me, startled.

"Rick, it's you." She smiles. "Hey!"

"I called Tina." I said after closing the door behind me.

"You did?" She looked pleased. "What did she say?"

"I apologized and I told her that in the middle of all the tension, I just… lost it. Cath, she hasn't talked to me since yesterday. With Brass in the hospital, I don't think I've had a worse twenty fours." I swallowed.

"When David brought that corpse into the room, I almost thought…" She stopped and shook away the memory. "What did she say?" She asked again, placing her hands over mine.

"She was glad that Brass is alright." I smile at the memory. "And she said, she's ready to talk. She asked me whether I would like something special for dinner."

Catherine chuckled. "Warrick, things always happen in relationships. But marriage is sacred and something worth fighting for." She gave a small sigh. "Unless the spouse is someone like Eddie and Tina doesn't even come close."

"Thanks, Cath." I was grateful that we were alright. When I told her about Tina, I was afraid of her reaction. She was angry and hurt but I think that was because I never told her about the wedding. I always wondered why she never came on to me more aggressively as she does with all the men she's interested in. That was until I discovered her secret.

"Umm… Catherine, have you seen Grissom?" I suddenly remember I had been looking for him.

"Yes." Her face paled.

"Oh, so where is he? I wanted to discuss something with him."

"He's out on a date."

"A date?" I almost jump out of my seat. "As in a romantic date?"

"Yes."

"Grissom, on a romantic date?" I can't help the amazed chuckle. "Man, who would have thought?"

"Actually, it's been going on for quite a while. I'm guessing today will be more than a date. It will be a final step in making his relationship with her concrete." Catherine swiveled her chair so thatshe was turned away from me.

"Wow! That's just… whoa!" I think I was still reeling with the surprise and then I remembered to ask the big question. "So, who's the girl? Wait… let me guess, Detective Sofia Curtis? I always knew there was something brewing between them. You know, the way they just bicker back and forth…"

"It's Sara." Her voice was soft.

I almost didn't hear her as I continue, "She is exactly what he needs. Fire to his… what?" My eyes pop open. "You said who?"

"Sara." She echoed, hollowly.

"Sara?" I felt the air go heavy and surround us like a thick fog. "Sara?" I numbly repeat.

"He asked me for tips to woo Sara." I could see the wryness tugging the corners of her lips.

"But…"

"I told him to send her flowers. Since he didn't' know anything about them, I ordered and rapid-delivered it to her for him."

"Catherine…"

"I even used some of my friends at the Bellagio to book them a special room. Grissom was complaining but I told him it would be perfect. I asked them to decorate it romantically but not too lavish. Sara wouldn't like that."

"I thought…"

"He asked me what kind of wine she'll like." Catherine continued, ignoring my weak attempts at speech. "I told him Sauvignon blanc. Sara doesn't strike me as the conventional Champagne type."

"Listen, Cath…"

"I told him to talk to her. I told him not to say anything out of character. She would appreciate honesty much more than gallantry. I told him to be careful with her."

"Catherine, listen to me!" I grabbed her chair and revolved it so hard that she was facing me. My breath lodged in my throat with a painful thud as I saw her magnificent blue eyes blur.

"Cath…" Suddenly, the words wouldn't come out. What could I tell my best friend? How could I ease the pain she was obviously feeling? How could I wipe tears that refused to be shed?

"Why?" I whispered. "Why did you do this for Grissom?"

"Because he's my friend." She said simply. "And he loves her."

"So do you, Cath."

"But she loves him, Warrick."

**A Brainstorming Come Too Late**

Warrick walked into the main parking lot when he noticed Greg sitting on one of the benches.

"Hey Greg!" Warrick called out.

Greg looked up and feebly waved.

"What are you doing here?" Warrick scowled. Greg brooding in the darkness wasn't the Greg he knew.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He replied.

"Since when?" Warrick joked. He sat down beside Greg. Truth be told, he wasn't feeling particularly elated either. Yes, he was very very happy about Brass. There had been countless times when Warrick and Brass had been on opposite ends of an argument. But over the years, respect, admiration and even affection for the almost fatherly Captain had grown within him.

But along with the joy was a sorrow….

"Warrick, I have a friend." Warrick snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Greg talking. "She's going out on a date tonight. She thinks she loves this guy and she won't admit the possibility that she doesn't. She won't even consider her true feelings… feelings for someone else. She is so determined that it is a lost cause that she won't even give it a try." Greg never looked this helpless before. "I don't know what to do. I'm scared she'll be hurt again."

Warrick sighed. "That sounds like the story of my friend. She just helped one of her friends with a date." Hegave a humorless laugh. "A date with a person she loves."

At that moment, they heard noises ahead.

Grissom was walking towards his car. Sara stayed behind him; her hands were pushed into her coat pockets. Suddenly, Grissom's head jerked as if he had noticed someone.

"Hey Catherine!"

The blonde turned. Her face grayed when she saw who had called her but she recovered rapidly.

"Grissom. Sara." Nobody would have looked past the happy mask.

"Just wanted to say goodnight." Grissom exchanged a meaningful look with her. She returned it.

"Goodnight, Gil." She turned towards the tall brunette. "Night, Sara."

"Goodnight, Catherine."

The cars speed away, leaving only dust and gravel as remainders. After a long silence, Warrick and Greg turn towards each other. A few seconds of unspoken silence explained volumes to the two CSIs. As realization dawned upon them, everything from shock to frustration darkened their features.

"Shit!" They let out simultaneously.

* * *

Ok... this is a one-shot and would remain so. I don't really have any ideas on how to proceed with this and it comes pretty close (as a wishful interpretation)to the canon plot we saw in the season finale. However, if anyone has some good thoughts on where to go from here, then you could throw them to me :) Enjoy reading and plz plz review! 


End file.
